


Of Confessions And Goodbyes

by TheWallah



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-30 18:17:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWallah/pseuds/TheWallah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I am watching over you, for now, and when I see what I'm looking for, I will leave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Confessions And Goodbyes

It is the dark that scares me, the black that is the backdrop of the night sky.

It is the warmth that I fear; the blood seeping out of the gaping wound on your body and the accompanying warmth. Kami, I'd much rather feel your cold fingers playing on my stomach than that warm blood.

It is the sight of the cause of your joy that saddens me, when I so clearly see that the source is clearly not me. My eyes become the clouds and my tears, the rain. My cries are the thunder, but there is no flash of lightening to show me the way home. For home is the heart is, and my heart is still with you. You are my home, the home I can no longer return to.

I am scared of this darkness, of this night, of this storm. I'm so scared that I can't breathe.

But still.. I still can smile.

And so I shall.

I will smile, even if the torture grows exponentially. If fear mocks me, I will smile and show it my memories. If pain asphyxiates me, I will smile and remember your laugh. If grief subdues me, I will smile and watch your face light up as your love welcomes you home at the Gates with a kiss.

Do you know I'm still here?

Can you feel me when I place my hand on your shoulder?

What would you do if the others did tell you who it was that really saved your life?

I am bound to you. I gave myself to you. I am you. And you don't know.

I leave today. Forgive me, if you can. I remember your words, so clearly that it could've been just a moment away from reality, and your eyes that were so serious. "I don't want anyone to give up their lives for me, I don't want anyone to die for me."

You're special, love, and that's why we wanted to give you everything we had and so much more. The others have moved on, but I'm still here. Not for long, though.

I leave today and I want to wish you the best of EVERYTHING **good;** I'm not very good at this, am I? Kami, how I wish it was me with you right now, but that's alright. You're happy with her, and Kami knows she deserves to be happy as well. And atleast she makes sure you report on time now, and that you have better handwriting.

All the best, my love, and I hope you have a wonderful life. My ride's here, you know.

Even though you only knew me as Naruto's father- figure, the Hokage's mission-room assisstant and a stress outlet during the Fourth Great Shinobi War, I suppose it wouldn't hurt to say this, now, would it?

Goodbye.

And I love you.

Always have and always will.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my 1st post ever and I'm really, really excited. Its totally unbetaed, ergo all mistakes are mine.  
> I really didn't want to start of with something angst-y, but somehow, the beat of the rain convinced me otherwise..


End file.
